


Higher than a kite

by darkabysses



Series: Guzzle, Guzzle (we ain't fucking, but it's up for discussion) [1]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Silly Boys, Weed, is this ship a thing, it should be, stoner boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkabysses/pseuds/darkabysses
Summary: Five times Dylan and Jorel kissed while they were high.One time they weren't.





	Higher than a kite

The first time it happened they were at a party.  
They finished recording their first album and, even if it wasn't published yet, they decided to celebrate their first goal; Jordon decided to invite some friends over, who invited some friends and soon the house was crowded with people. Cans and bottles of beer were scattered everywhere on the floor and smoke filled the room.  
Jorel and Dylan were sitting in circle with a bunch of people; they didn't even know the majority of them, but they had weed and that was all that mattered. They were passing a blunt when a guy took an empty bottle and declared they were going to play spin the bottle. Everyone groaned and ignored him, but that didn't stop the guy to start the game and after few seconds the bottle was pointing at Dylan. The Mexican boy looked at the bottle with interest, thinking that he could turn the situation to his own advantage and maybe make out with a hot girl. The guy spun the bottle again and after few turns it stopped; Dylan looked up at the person who it was pointing to and saw his best friend. Jorel rolled his eyes and gave an annoyed look at the guy.

\- Dude, seriously? We are not in high school -

Dylan got up and giggled. He had always been one for jokes, plus he was heavily intoxicated and he thought kissing him wouldn't be such a bad idea. It was just for fun, it was not like he had feelings or was attracted to Jorel, everyone would know it was a joke. He drew closer to his friend and sat next to him, he couldn't help but smile at how stupid his idea was. The older one looked at him confused, raising his right eyebrow, and before he could realize what was happening, Dylan cupped his face and placed a kiss on his lips. It lasted merely three seconds, lips barely brushing, Jorel didn't even had enough time to process what was going on before his friend broke the kiss and started laughing.

\- Get a room, you two - someone said

Jorel felt his cheeks burning at that remark.

\- What the fuck? - he whispered at his band mate  
\- What? - asked the other in between laughs - am I not allowed to show some love to my best friend? -

The older one rolled his eyes and looked at his shoes. He was friend with an idiot.  


\---

  
The second time it happened was few weeks after Deuce left the band. Everyone was sad, but Jorel took it really bad; his childhood friend disappeared from his life and, from what some people told him, he was telling everyone how much he hated them. Jorel just couldn't understand how things went like that, they were supposed to live their dream together, travelling the world with their music. It used to be them against the world, and now he was alone.  
He was lying on the floor of their recording studio with Dylan, George and Jordon didn't bother to go; they were supposed to write new songs but without their lead singer they didn't even know what to do with their band. They tried to come up with something, proof were the paper sheets scattered on the floor, but after one hour they gave up and decided to smoke, hoping that it would lift their minds up.

\- This is not fair - Jorel said  
\- I know -  
\- It's my fault, I should have stopped him -  
\- No, it's not - Dylan said turning on his left side to face his friend - things don't always go as we want them to. He took his decision and no one could make him change his mind -

Jorel let out a sigh and inhaled the smoke, trying to clear his mind from his worries. Easier said than done.

\- We are fucked, and the band was even starting to go in the right direction -  
\- Dude, we are the best out there, this won't stop us -

The older one turned on his side and looked at his friend. They both started laughing; they knew they were far from being the best, but they had passion and put all they had in that they did. The sudden realization of how close they were made Jorel feeling weird inside; it wasn't neither good or unpleasant so he decided to ignore it. Dylan smiled at him, that reassuring smile he always gave him when he wanted him to know that things would be okay and before he could understand what he was doing, the older one connected their lips. It was a short and sweet kiss, loaded of all their fear and hope. Jorel suddenly pulled back, realizing what he had done. He muttered a 'sorry', sure that his friend would freak out and leave him. They stood there in silence and after few seconds, which felt like hours to the older one, Dylan put his right arm around his waist and kissed his forehead, then he rested his chin on the top of the other one's head.

\- I know this guy, I think his name his Daniel, and I've heard he's pretty good at singing. Maybe I should ask him to hang out with us and show us what he can do -

Jorel nodded and scooted closer to his band mate. Things were not okay, but he thought that maybe they still had a chance to turn that mess around. At least he felt like he was not alone.  


\---

  
The third time in happened they were in a club. Two years passed until Danny joined the band, and Hollywood Undead became quietly popular; they played in different countries and, even if they didn't considered themselves famous, they had fans from all over the world, which was pretty fucking cool if you asked them. They played the last gig of the tour that night so they decided to go out to celebrate, even if they knew they would be travelling back to Los Angeles few hours later. They couldn't waste time; it's go big or go home, Jorel thought. He drank one beer after another, losing count of how much he ordered, and bought weed from a random guy who approached him; two hours later he was completely wasted.  
Knowing damn well that he wouldn't be able to function at the end of the night, he had put an alarm on his phone around 1am to remind himself to go back to their bus if he didn't want to be left there. When he felt hip phone buzzing and saw the reminder he scanned the room to search for his band mates, but the only one he found was Dylan, who was on the other side of the room with his arm around a hot girl's waist. Jorel decided to approach his friend, he stopped in front of the couple and tried to draw their attention unsuccessfully. He drew closer and tugged at the sleeve of Dylan's shirt while he leaned against the wall; he would regret everything in the morning, and with one close look to his friend he knew he was as wasted as him.

\- Dude, we need to go -  
\- What? No, I have company - the younger one said without even bothering to look at his band mate

Jorel had a stupid but, according to him, brilliant idea.

\- Hey - he said looking at the girl - he has a STD -

The girl looked at Dylan in shock and then walked away. The younger one looked at his friend with angry eyes.

\- What the fuck is wrong with you? That's not true -  
\- Sorry - Jorel said giggling - we really need to go -  
\- Fuck you, you ruined my chance to make out with a hottie -

The older one rolled his eyes, then he felt two hands on his shoulders that slammed him against the wall. Dylan was staring at him, their faces few inches apart. Jorel gulped and regretted what he did, his friend looked like he was about to punch him.

\- You fucked up Jay, now you have to pay for it -

Jorel closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself to being hit; instead a pair of soft lips crashed against his. Dylan licked his bottom lip, then slip his tongue inside the older one’s mouth. Jorel took a fist of his friend’s shirt and pulled him closer; maybe it was the alcohol and booze fault, but he was really enjoying it. Dylan suddenly broke their kiss and after giving him an annoyed look, he walked away. The older one stared at the floor, trying to wrap his mind around what happened, then he looked around him and followed his band mate, hoping that no one saw them.  


\--- 

  
The fourth time it happened, Jorel was a mess. He was lying on the floor of his leaving room, staring at the ceiling. The room was a mess; cans of beer and photos were scattered everywhere. The curtains were closed, he hadn't stepped outside his house for over a week and his fridge was empty, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He hated himself, he hated everything and everyone, he just wanted to stop the pain inside his chest. Someone rang the bell and called his name but he didn't move. He didn't want to meet anyone, he even turned off his phone few days before, so he closed his eyes and hoped that whoever it was, they would leave him alone.

\- Open this fucking door now before I break it -

Jorel slowly got up and walked toward the entrance, that simple action took all of his energy. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Dylan wasn't ready to see his friend in that state; his eyes were red and puffy, he clearly hadn't shaved in at least five days and he looked like he had lost weight. Jorel tried to close the door but the younger one was fast enough to stop him and enter inside where he saw the completely trashed room.

\- What the fuck happened? Why aren't you replying to my texts? -

Jorel didn't bother to say anything and went into the kitchen, coming back few minutes later with a transparent envelope, then he sat on the floor and started rolling two blunts. Dylan looked around him, trying to understand what was going on and he sat next to his band mate, who handed him a blunt and lit them up. They smoked in silence, until Jorel let out a sigh.

\- She broke up with me - he said with a sad smile - after all these years she realized that she doesn't love me anymore -  
\- Fuck, Jorel, I'm sorry -  
\- How could she do that to me? How am I supposed to go on? I miss her so much -

Dylan put an arm around his friend's shoulder, he didn't know what he saw supposed to say to make him feel better.

\- Everyone leaves me -  
\- I won't -

The older one fell silent and finished his blunt and closed his eyes, hoping that the drug would help him feel slightly better.

\- I'm sorry you had to see me like this -  
\- Hey, it's okay, we have known each other for years, I'll always be here for you -

Jorel looked at his friend and drew closer to him. He felt weird, like his body was moving on his own, but he didn't do anything to stop. He cupped Dylan's face and connected their lips; for the first time since she left him he felt something that wasn't pain, something that filled his mind, but as soon as he broke the kiss, it was gone. He stared at his friend and felt his eyes watering, a sob escaped his lips and he covered his face with his hands. The younger one wrapped his arms around him and held him against his chest.

\- I wanted to marry her - Jorel managed to say once he calmed down  
\- I know. It'll be hard but you have to move on and I'll help you. You can count on me -  
\- Thanks -

Dylan got up and offered his hand to his band mate.

\- Let's clean up this place and get you back on your feet -

Jorel got up and smiled. He felt like shit and he knew the following days were going to be even worse, but he had a friend that cared for him, and for that he was grateful.  


\--- 

  
The fifth time it happened was on the last night of the American tour to promote their last album, Day of the Dead. They went back to their bus completely wasted, having spent the night partying; alcohol, weed, girls, they couldn't have celebrated in a better way. Jorel went directly to his bunk, without even bothering to change into something more comfortable, he considered himself lucky to have gotten back without tripping and he didn't want to push his luck further. After few minutes, he felt his mattress shifting, he turned around and saw his band mate lying next to him.

\- What the fuck are you doing in my bunk? - Dylan asked  
\- This is my bunk -  
\- No, it's mine... I think -  
\- Well now that I think about it, I'm not sure it's mine -  
\- Man, I don't know, I'm higher than a kite with nobody but Jorel -  
\- I'm not sure those are the actual lyrics -  
\- Can you two shut the fuck up?! - someone yelled from another bunk

The two boys looked at each other and burst out laughing, covering their mouths with their hands to not be too loud, it took them a bit to calm down, they didn't even know why they found the situation so funny. They ended up staring at each other in silence, smiling like two idiots.

\- Jorel -  
\- Dyl? -  
\- You're hot -  
\- What? - the older one asked giggling

Dylan drew closer to him, their faces few inches apart.

\- Can I kiss you? - he whispered

Jorel slowly nodded and the younger one smashed their lips together, shifting his position and positioning himself on top of the other. Dylan licked his band mate's bottom lip and lightly bit it, while Jorel put a hand behind his neck and tugged at his hair. Their tongues met and explored each other’s mouths, until the younger one pulled back to catch his breath. They stood there, panting and staring at each other, when they started giggling; they both found the situation too surreal to be true. Dylan lay back next to his friend, trying to stop his laugh. Jorel turned around in order to tell the younger one to go sleep in his own bunk, but when he looked at him, he realized he had already fallen asleep. He covered the both of them and scooted closer to his band mate, closing his eyes and falling asleep few minutes later.  


\--- 

  
Dylan walks in the room, trying to spot his friend between all those tall plants, he didn't even have to text him to know that he would find him there. They were all proud of starting growing and selling weed, but Jorel is the one who is the most committed to it, spending several hours every day in that place to make sure everything is okay, and that's one thing Dylan admires a lot. He spots his friend and decides to scare him, drawing near him while hiding behind the plants. Once he's close enough he jumps and yells, but Jorel doesn't flinch.

\- I saw you, Dyl -

The younger one giggles.

\- Where's your shirt? -  
\- Didn't want to get it stained -  
\- I see -

Jorel turns around and Dylan can't help staring at his back, trailing his eyes down his spine and then his hips. He has to admit that his friend is attractive. He shakes his head, creeped by his own thought, and asks his band mate if he can do something to help him, but as soon as he takes a plant to move it, it slips and falls on the ground while he can't do anything besides watching the vase breaking in tiny pieces.

\- I'm sorry - he whispers in shame  
\- Go in the other room and bring me another vase while I clean this mess - the older one says rolling his eyes

Dylan comes back two minutes later and decides to watch his friend as he carefully puts the plant inside it and he unconsciously draws near him, realizing how close they are only when Jorel turns to his side and looks at him. The younger one feels his heart skip a beat and when his band mate smiles at him, he cups his face and kisses him.

\- Is this okay? - he whispers after few seconds, suddenly afraid to face the consequences of what he has done

Jorel smiles and kiss him, slightly biting his bottom lip. Dylan puts his hand on the older one's hips, pressing their bodies together as he deepens their kiss, then he pulls back and stare into Jorel's eyes.

\- So, uhm, do you want to go out for dinner tonight? - the younger one asks  
\- Are you asking me out on a date? -  
\- Yes? I mean, if you want -  
\- It better be a date -  
\- Okay, cool -

Jorel smiles and turns around, as much as he'd like to kiss his maybe-more-than-a-friend for the rest of the day, he has works to do, and Dylan starts following him around like a puppy. Maybe after all those years of knowing each other, considering how close they've always been, they could see it coming; they couldn't rely much on their clouded memories, they were often too high or drunk to understand what they were doing, but they've always felt some kind of attraction. Maybe after all those years they could finally be happy, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I don’t see many Dylan x Jorel fanfics out there and it’s honestly a pity because they’re so cute together, and I’ve always wanted to try one of those 5+1 things so this is the result. Let me know what you think about it and have a nice day!


End file.
